


The Horror

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: A trio of spooky stories.





	The Horror

1. 

After Bernie steps in to remove a tap from a man’s bottom, it’s obvious that she let Serena win the arm wrestle.

Serena teases her. “Super strength. Super fast recovery from spinal surgery. If you were a werewolf in hiding, would you take constructive criticism on your human alias?”

Later that night, Bernie Wolfe howls under a full moon and thinks: fuck.

2.

Today, Bernie has a neon sign above her head warning those around her: piss me off at your peril.

Serena greets her with chocolate. “A good biting subsititute when you want to bite off an F1’s head.”

Bernie is confused.

“For the sugar cravings, courtesy of Mother Nature,” Serena elaborates.

Bernie is more confused. “I never told you . . .”

“Good memory with dates.”

“But I’m one week early.”

Serena should lie, or at least tell a smaller, less momentous truth, like “I have a exceptionally good sense of smell regarding certain things”, but she’s fed up of 205 years of lying, 205 years of lonelinesss, and the words tumble from her mouth. “I’m a vampire.”

3.

There is a national shortage of shiraz. 


End file.
